Once Upon a Murder Scene
by KazeGirl240
Summary: Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama had come to visit Conan and Ran for the weekend. But someone else had came to visit. How does she know Conan? and is Heiji actually falling for her? Read to find out!


Hey I hope ever one likes this Detective Conan fanfic, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff but review and tell me what you think! Oh and just so you know I'm going to use the original names of the characters because I can, but to Case Closed fans I'll try to give the English names of the characters if I can! o Sorry! – Kazegirl240

Normal Heiji Hattori's POV (Harley Hartwell) or another character's POV

_Italic _thoughts

**Bold **OC's point of view

* * *

The train that left Osaka was soon to be departed as the passengers quickly went in and out of it. Heiji Hattori (Harley Hartwell– did I spell that right?) and Kazuha Toyama (Harley's Girlfriend) rushed inside the train in time as the doors started to close. Shouts of cry shot through the train as the girl ran to the train as the doors closed.

"Wait! Wait!" she kept shouting. The girl was about 5'5, around the age of 16 or so. She was wearing blue jeans, a long steel blue t-shirt, with a black and gray jacket over it with a pair of sneakers. She wore a hat that covered most of her face, everything from the cheeks down was only seen. Heiji got up quickly and held open the door with his bare hands large enough for the teenager to slip through before the train's door shut completely.

"Thank pant you, pant Mister," the girl was out of breath for a couple of seconds

before she could regain her composure.

"No problem," he said as he walked back to where Kazuha was sitting. He turned his baseball cap on backwards as he sat back in his seat thinking about what's happening with Shinichi Kudo (Jimmy Kudo) and Ran Mouri (Rachael Moore)…

**Kanna Mimori ran down the steps of the train station in time to see it's doors about to close!**

_Oh great! Damn Traffic! Oh crap! Gotta rush! _

"**Wait! Wait!" she shouted, hopefully the doors will open. She ran faster as she saw a boy show was a couple of inches taller then her, opening the door for her. With in seconds she made it in, luckily with much ease.She lost her breathasshe tried to thank the person, **

"**Thank pant you, pant Mister," was all she could say.**

**Then she heard the person say, "No problem,". She knew the boy from somewhere. His skin was slightly a dark tan but not too dark, similar to hers but in a different tone. But she didn't see him as she was being smashed against the doors by the other crowds of people standing up.**

_Sigh oh well…_**the girl smirked to her self as her mind went into more thoughts**. _I can't wait to see them! I wonder how they have been… I haven't seen them in about 10 years. They won't even recognize me, but I wonder if they're a couple yet...Hmmm oh well! Heh,Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri, I told you I would be back!_

After a few hours (sorry don't know how long it is from Osaka to Tokyo and what not) the train has stop at the train station in Tokyo. Heiji and Kazuha walked off together as they got a cab that would take them to Mouri Detective Agency…

**Kanna finally got a seat of her own after a couple of the stops and the train had become less crowded. She had a bruise on her right cheek from banging against the window. Her shoulder back though, was some what heavy. It held all the things she promised to give to Shinichi and Ran before Kanna moved away to Osaka. Everything rushed in her mind if everything was just like it was before, Ran being strong from Karate and Shinichi being a clever detective that he always wanted to be. They're faces are blurry in her mind since the only memories of the two was from Elementary days.** **After a couple of hours the train has finally stopped at the train station in Tokyo. Kanna ran out of the train before she was left behind to be taken to another station. Everything was different yet the same since she was last here. But she shrugged it off as she took out a skate board from her shoulder bag and held on to it as she ran out of the Train station. When she was at a close by park she finally shot off on her skate board where she will be going to Mouri Detective Agency. **


End file.
